


百万之日/Millions day

by gffgff12



Category: Winner (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-22 16:34:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21079904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gffgff12/pseuds/gffgff12





	百万之日/Millions day

48  
“你现在要怎么做？”  
姜昇润和李昇勋目光灼灼地盯着宋旻浩，眼中闪着八卦的火花。  
“我要……我得告诉他。”宋旻浩看了看时间，发现已经到了晚上了——百万之日会在凌晨五点五十九分重启，他还有近十个小时去证实这一切。  
“但是旻浩，第二天时间就会重启了，你即使赶在今天晚上告诉他，明天你们又会恢复原状哦。”姜昇润提醒宋旻浩。  
“而且还有一个问题，我基本上确定他喜欢你，但是……从某种意义上来说，他完全没有收到你的回复呢。”李昇勋挠挠头，有点不确定地说：“现在的状况是，你亲了他，你跑了，他知道你亲了他，并且给时茂哥留了话，但是时茂哥至今没有把这句话传达给你——你猜他心里会不会以为你已经找过时茂哥，只是不愿意再去找他？”  
“哇mino，他万一对你心死了怎么办？”  
宋旻浩一脸黑线：“喂……刚刚死心塌地说他喜欢我的也是你们吧……”  
“我们只是帮你分析现实，现实就是你可能需要花很多的时间去对他解释这些，而现在离第二天的循环已经不剩几个小时了。”姜昇润摊摊手，对他说。  
“说实话我知道百万之日的时候并没有多崩溃，因为我只是个局外人，到了明天我就什么都不知道了，你作为唯一一个记得一切的人，离开循环的钥匙肯定在你手上，但是旻浩，你真的要花大把的时间去告诉秦禹哥吗？以后可能每天都要轮回一次，一个告白每天都要重复一次——你愿意吗？”  
“我……”  
宋旻浩站起来，眼睛泛红地看着姜昇润和李昇勋：“我愿意的。”  
他在经历了一百多次的2019年1月13日才意识到，那个同居的哥哥，柔软的，似乎能够接纳一切的哥哥，就这样把感情留在了2017年的夏威夷，在每一个相处的时间里惴惴不安，却依然带着一直以来的惯性爱他——就是这样的，柔软而温暖的哥哥。  
“我想告诉他，百万之日如果要重复一百万次，我就告诉他一百万次。”

49  
“什么？他去喝酒了？”宋旻浩拿着手机，对电话那头的经纪人发出疑问。  
“对呀，他跟我打了声招呼就出门了，你打不通他的电话吗？”经纪人也对宋旻浩发出了疑问。  
“呃……对……我有事想找他，但是联系不到他了。”  
“那你问问他的酒友？我倒是蛮放心他的啦，手机打不通的话，过一会他自己就会打来了。”  
宋旻浩挂断经纪人的电话，陷入了沉思。  
他为什么要出去喝酒呢？他去找了谁呢？  
宋旻浩看了看自己的手机联系人，在脑内筛选着金秦禹可能去找的朋友，然后一个个打电话。  
这些朋友金秦禹都曾经对他介绍过——他们两个人总是热衷于将对方拉进自己的朋友圈，金秦禹早期对交友这件事没有多少热情，宋旻浩就拉着他去见自己的朋友，苦口婆心地劝他：“人如果有朋友的话，生活都会更有趣一些吧？”  
金秦禹那时候噘着嘴对他说：“不是有你吗。我如果要找人，找你不就可以了吗？”  
“可我不会一直在哥的身边啊。”宋旻浩那时候还很注重逻辑。  
“……旻浩说得对。”金秦禹瞪大了眼睛笑起来，“你当然不会一直在我身边了。”  
回忆到这段对话的宋旻浩，眼前变得模糊起来。  
哥哥在听到这句话的时候，心情是怎样的呢？  
他在夏威夷被亲吻后，在第六个百万之日和他上床之后，在今天被他冷漠对待后，在这一切都没有得到自己的任何回应吼，哥哥有多难过呢？  
金秦禹说得对。宋旻浩抹了一下眼泪，想到。  
我一直是个敢做不敢当的笨蛋。

50  
百万之日发展到此刻，过度频繁的心理活动也该调至金秦禹专属频道了。  
第一个百万之日里，金秦禹睡觉前缩在宋旻浩的床上，对他说，如果明天醒过来的时候，我还能记得今天的话，我就会跟你说，昨天打歌的一位是金请夏，而我们昨晚看了蜘蛛侠。  
第三天的金秦禹在宋旻浩凑近的时候问他，需要我闭上眼睛吗？  
他心里感到紧张，看到宋旻浩逃开以后，内心充满了酸涩的如释重负感。于是佯装镇定地去敲敲卫生间的门，假装自然地和宋旻浩对话。  
第六天的金秦禹并没有拒绝宋旻浩对他发出的讯号，于是两个人顺利地在宋旻浩的床上纠缠了半天，宋旻浩没有给他关于感情上的回应，于是金秦禹也就不再追问——如果能记住这一天该有多好呢？  
金秦禹很难过的想，宋旻浩并不想让他知道这一切，是百万之日的特殊性给了宋旻浩和他上床的勇气，而如果他明天会记得，也许宋旻浩就永远不会告诉他这样的想法，也永远不会和他有友情以外的情感交流。他忍了半天，没忍住流下一滴眼泪，然后告诉自己，既然弟弟不想让他记住这一天，那他就此忘记，也不是什么大不了的事情。  
第二十七天的金秦禹被强吻了以后有些恍惚，不知道这算不算是个告白。想到这可能是rapper的特殊告白方式，他的脸变得很热，感觉自己好像有什么秘密被窥探到了。但是接着他看到了宋旻浩发疯似的亲了很多个人，心里想，大概这只是rapper的特殊示好方式吧。  
话是这样说，他抬头看宋旻浩的时候却控制不住的脸红，宋旻浩回头若无其事看他的时候，他下意识地挡住脸，不想被他看见自己脸红。他有点委屈地揪自己的衣角，觉得自己可能自作多情了。  
可是，可是——他委屈地想，思绪都变得结结巴巴：一开始亲我的就是他呀，这两次亲我的都是他，我没有故意要喜欢他的，是他总这样，总这样，让人不得不喜欢他，可是他为什么总亲他不喜欢的人呢。而且总是这样——总这样，让人想不喜欢他都没办法。  
他只是想靠近这个温暖的弟弟啊。

51  
金秦禹从来不认为自己是个固执的人。大部分时间，他都是本着“这样也不是不可以”的人生哲理过活。  
所以宋旻浩如果不来解释那个夏威夷的吻，他也没有仔细问。反正也不是非问不可的事情。  
在夏威夷他被突然亲吻以后，他想了很长时间，最后得出的结论是，如果宋旻浩对他表白，他就要伸出手来抓住这个弟弟——温暖的，可爱的，明亮的，一切生机盎然的形容词来形容他都不为过的弟弟。或者他不需要这么温暖，可爱，明亮，他站在那里就可以了，金秦禹还是想试试去抓住他。  
他想，我不需要弟弟那么温暖，好像我是贪图他的温暖才喜欢他似的。我只是看到他就会感受到幸福，所以他朝我伸出手来，我就会抓住他的手。  
而宋旻浩那只手至今还没有伸过来，金秦禹不是多么积极主动的人，在不知道宋旻浩真实想法的情况时，不敢以身试险贸然行事去追求这个迟迟不肯伸手的弟弟，他对着虚空徒劳地伸出一只手来，所及之处却是空无一物。弟弟什么也不说，那他该到那里去抓住他呢？  
不说就不说吧，永远不记得也没什么关系。  
金秦禹本着自己一贯“这样也不是不可以”的处事原则，把这点难过藏了起来。  
反正他这个人，一度非常擅长忍耐和迁就。他以前比这时候要擅长的多，后来遇到了现在的朋友，总是在他身边看着他说“哥你为什么这么好看”，写歌的时候会兴奋地指着其中的一两句说“我想到你来唱这句一定很好听，所以才写了这样的歌”，在他不在的时候满嘴跑火车，像开玩笑却又很真诚地说什么“我们组合的哥哥是个很有趣很神奇的人”。诸如此类的事情做了很多次，相似的夸奖重复了很多天，渐渐地他就变得不够擅长隐藏情绪。朋友的安抚是勇气的来源，也是情绪铺张的最佳承载物，宋旻浩是寒冷土地上的温暖种子——金秦禹自认为自己不是个好运的人，却不知道攒了多少运气，才遇到了这颗种子。  
而这颗种子就在他的隔壁。  
所以金秦禹打算等一等，可能他自己都没想到，就这样在2017年等到了2019年初的冬天。

52  
宋旻浩当然没有找到在金秦禹的任何一个朋友那里打听到他的去向。  
金秦禹其实只是随便去楼下走了两圈而已——他甚至没有多难过，毕竟两年前的吻已经锻炼出了他的强心脏，对于宋旻浩这天的一点小小的异常，他自然能够坦然地接受——但他还是想去走一走，放松一下自己的心情，以至于并没有在意手机停电关机这件事。  
金秦禹在楼下绕了两圈，踢着脚下的小石子。前不久才下了场雪，积雪还没有融化完全，地面一块黑一块白，就是没有个顺眼的彩色。他有点沮丧地拿出手机，才发现手机没了电。  
所以他回了家，回家以后却没见到宋旻浩的影子。金秦禹自然而然地以为宋旻浩是还没有在楼上下来，完全不知道此时，宋旻浩正在奔走寻找他的路上。  
宋旻浩问了不少人，没有人知道这个哥哥的去向，这本来没什么，但宋旻浩心里焦急地想告诉他自己在今天才领悟到的事情，所以在找他这件事上变得非常慌不择路。  
当宋旻浩已经把电话拨到表志勋那里的时候，表志勋冲电话里的他怒吼：“你为什么要问我你的室友到哪里去！我要是你就出门去找他！到他经常去的地方，虽然我不知道你为什么这么着急要找他——明明他到半夜就会回家睡觉了。”  
这句话给了宋旻浩一点提醒，于是他抓起外套出门，这次出门花了不到一分钟的时间，可以说是破了一个很大的记录。  
于是两个人在不到一小时的时间内擦肩而过。就仿佛他们也在夏威夷的那个吻里擦肩而过一样。  
金秦禹的手机复活之后，看到了十几个未接来电和kkt的几十条消息，他吓了一跳，还以为自己的手机号码被私生发现，点开以后却发现都是宋旻浩的未接来电。  
“哥，我有点事想要跟你说，但是我想当面告诉你，你现在在家吗？”  
“哥，你现在在哪里呀？”  
“你的手机打不通，我可以给你打电话吗？”  
“对不起，我今天很反常，我一定让你生气了，虽然哥哥生气但是可不可以回家？”  
“不然我怎么找你道歉呢。”  
……  
金秦禹嘴角抽搐地看着宋旻浩给他发来的若干消息，夹杂着好几个装可怜的表情，给他回了一个电话。  
电话那头依然没有接通。  
“所以发了这么多消息，到底要说什么啊！太让人在意了！”他怒吼一声，直想敲开宋旻浩的小脑瓜看看他到底在想什么。  
他只能认命地给宋旻浩回复。  
“我没有生气啦，但是你铺垫了这么久都不说正事，我才真的要生气啦。”  
“我的手机关机了，但是现在我看到消息了。”  
“所以你要说什么呀？”

53  
宋旻浩此刻，依然在寻找他的路上。  
他找到动情，找到忘我，甚至于忘记了看自己的手机消息，他穿梭在公司的练习室里，飞奔去金秦禹可能会去的娱乐场所，将金秦禹的朋友在家中拎出来询问金秦禹的去向，浑然忘记自己的手机还在身上。  
等他遍寻不获，垂头丧气地回到小区时，已经是十点多。  
他拿出手机，却发现了金秦禹的未接来电，和他的消息。  
我们是互送礼物的麦琪夫妇吗？要这样绕圈子互送对方错误的礼物？  
宋旻浩一时间想跑到楼上，但是却在迈出几步以后停下了。  
他依然喜欢我吗？他想。  
在经历了无数个无望的等待中，以及对于自己感情的忐忑揣测中，金秦禹曾经对他的那一些确定的爱意，是否被逐渐消磨殆尽了呢？  
他犹豫了片刻，还是在聊天软件上给金秦禹发了消息。  
“哥现在在家吗？可以给你打电话吗？”  
他握着手机，心脏急速跳动，希望那边有消息，又希望那边永远不要有消息才好。  
被设置成静音的手机里显示了一条新的短消息。  
“我在家，旻浩可以打电话过来，你到底要说什么呀？”

54  
宋旻浩握着那个手机，手哆嗦的像得了什么老年病，他深吸一口气，才按下通话键。  
“嘀嘀”的声音没响三秒钟，金秦禹就接通了电话，他像是攒了一肚子气似的，又嗔怪又有点撒娇意味地对他抱怨：“你到底要说什么呀？我给你打电话也不接，我在家都快好奇死了。”  
“哥……”宋旻浩听着他的语气，眼眶突然泛酸。他再深吸一口气，对金秦禹说：“哥，我们在夏威夷的时候，有一天晚上，我们四个人出去玩，那天晚上，你躺在民宿的长椅上，我就蹲在你的旁边，以为你睡着了，然后吻你。”  
他说完这句话，顿了顿，似乎想得到对面的一点回应，藉以获得继续说下去的勇气，但是金秦禹没有说话，电话的那头只是传来轻微的呼吸声，昭示着金秦禹此刻还在听他讲话。  
“我直到今天，才知道你没有睡着。”  
宋旻浩的手在颤抖，明明他之前那么急切地想告诉金秦禹这一切，却在真正告诉他的时候手足无措，他咽了下口水，对着电话那头说：“哥哥，我吻你，不是因为想和你开玩笑，或者一时冲动什么的，我不敢告诉你，怕你知道了以后离我越来越远，我是个敢做不敢当的笨蛋。”  
对面轻微的呼吸声变得急促起来。  
“秦禹哥，我吻你是因为我喜欢你。”宋旻浩觉得自己就像是第一次恋爱的小男孩一样迫切又真挚，他声音颤抖，表达急促，经历了这么多年的黑暗与光明后，他挑挑拣拣，找到了那个最无知，最愚蠢，却又最勇敢最真挚的小男孩来告白。  
“我第一次见到你就喜欢你了，出道前我跟你说喜欢和你一个寝室的时候就喜欢你，我在夏威夷偷偷吻你的时候也喜欢你，综艺节目里亲你的时候也喜欢你，我想省去敬语叫你的名字，想吻你，想在你难过的时候安慰你。  
“哥哥什么都知道，但哥哥因为顾及我，而没有对我说，而我喜欢你，所以我要说出来，让你知道。  
“秦禹，我真的喜欢你，如果你愿意，如果你愿意的话，我想和你在一起，我没有明天，但我想在每个今天都和你在一起。我喜欢你的理由有百万个，也许今天也要重复百万次，如果你愿意，我每天都有很多新的，喜欢你的理由告诉你。  
“秦禹，今天的我已经唱了一百三十九遍millions，我写麦哲伦告诉我他环游地球是为了找到你，而我没有走过很远的路，但我离开家却来到你的身边找到你。  
“我以前以为我运气很差，可其实我有世界上最好的运气。麦哲伦用四年去航行，死在菲律宾的部落时也许他不知道地球是圆形的，但是我兜兜转转，赶上了所有的巧合后居然走到了公司来，走到了你的身边来，我寻求到了和地球一样珍贵的宝物，秦禹，你是我的宝物。我想要和你在一起，我想和你一起等太阳第二次升起来，即使……”  
他抽抽鼻子，有点委屈地说：“即使每天都在重复，太阳永远是第一次升起来，我也想和你一起等。”  
“如果你愿意，如果你愿意的话，秦禹，你愿意和我一起等吗。”  
他站在雪地里，等着电话那头的回复。忽然开始下雪了，他以前没有注意到在半夜的十一点钟是在下雪的。  
在这场雪中，宋旻浩完成了自己的告白——那在2017年的夏日就应该完成了。  
电话那头依然没有说话，只有急促的喘息声，宋旻浩的心脏仿佛跳出胸膛，直到他听到金秦禹喘着气对他说：“旻浩呀，你回头好不好。”  
宋旻浩有点僵硬地转头，看到金秦禹裹着一件非常蓬松的大衣站在路灯下，和他一样举着电话。  
“我知道你的一切，我知道当你在雪中站立的时候，你就像一个天使。”  
他想到了土拨鼠之日里菲尔对黛比说得话，此刻他想把这句话对金秦禹说一遍，于是他说了，但是只说了一半，金秦禹打断了他的话。  
“旻浩，我现在要挂电话了，如果你不把手张开的话，你等会就抱不住我啦。”他听到电话那头的小小的声音。宋旻浩有些慌乱地把手机放到口袋里，张开了手臂。  
然后路灯那边的金秦禹朝他跑过来，就像一个礼物——一个珍贵的宝物，因为珍贵而被包裹了很多层包装，所以蓬松而可爱的礼物——带着一身的雪花，朝他跑过来。  
这个可爱的礼物猛地扑进宋旻浩的怀里，让宋旻浩想起演唱会的时候他也是这样穿过喧嚣中密度变大的空气走过来，全心全意地拥抱他。那一刻他感到空气的质量变得无穷大，台下巨大的尖叫一瞬间被裹挟卷走，仿佛世界中只留下了他和金秦禹两个人——只留下我们两个人也没有关系，他想。  
虚无而神圣的，我和哥哥两个人的世界。  
小时候妈妈逼着他看世界名著，他不喜欢阅读，《悲惨世界》的故事又未免太过沉重，可富含艺术细胞的脑子却能记住他认为浪漫的句子：将宇宙缩减到唯一的一个人，把唯一的一个人扩张成上帝，这就是爱。  
他紧紧地抱着金秦禹，那短短一截的身长差让金秦禹的下巴完美地抵在了他的肩窝里，宋旻浩抱他紧到好像这样就能让他们两个的灵魂相互融合一样。他想，我们两个随便谁是珂赛特谁是马吕斯吧，我们就是《悲惨世界》里唯一幸福的那对讨人嫌的小情侣。  
“你刚刚没说完的话是什么？”金秦禹在他怀里抬起头来看他。  
“你就像一个天使。”宋旻浩这样回答。

55  
“我也很喜欢你。”金秦禹把手环到他身后，给他戴上了帽子。然后抓着宋旻浩帽子毛绒绒的边，踮脚亲了他一下。  
“你说想跟我一个寝室的时候，我心里很高兴。你在夏威夷偷偷亲我的时候，我想了好长时间，一直在想如果你跟我告白了要怎么办，最后我想答应你。后来你没有告白，我有点难过地觉得是我自作多情了，不敢告诉你我想过你对我表白。”  
“百万之日如果永远都过不去，你就把我拉到你的身边吧。”  
宋旻浩看着他哥哥对他笑出一嘴小白牙，大眼睛里闪着比平时还要亮的光，说：“你问一次也好，问一百三十九次也好，问一百万次也好，在夏威夷问我也好，也首尔问我也好……我都只会给你一个答复。”  
“我愿意的。”哥哥漂亮的眼睛里蓄着眼泪——可能是晚上零碎的灯光——但也可能是眼泪——非常认真地看着他，说，“我一直都愿意的。”   
宋旻浩闭上眼睛，带着眼泪凑过去吻他。

56  
抓到你了。  
宋旻浩心想。在这一瞬间，永无止境的百万之日变得稀松平常，被拆分成了普通的，无数个闪耀的日子——普通的每一天，在哥哥面前变得闪耀无比。  
等他把金秦禹放开的时候，哥哥本来就有点急促的呼吸变得更加紊乱，本来就亮晶晶的眼睛更加亮，仿佛含着一汪水。  
“这是你要告诉我的事吗？”  
“对，我一分钟都等不了，一定要在今天告诉你才行。”  
“是件大事。”金秦禹直接吊在他身上，手伸进他的大衣里搂住他的腰，对他说：“虽然拖得有点久，但也不晚。”  
“我找你找了好久。”宋旻浩有点委屈地控诉，“哥根本就不接电话，我还以为你生我气了。”  
“如果你再不告诉我这件事，我就真的生气了。”金秦禹牵起他的手，拉着他往寝室里走。  
“我们……回家再说……”  
“哥要是跟我回家的话……”宋旻浩顺势搂着金秦禹的腰对他说大话，“那可就不只是亲亲抱抱这么简单了。”  
“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈……”结果这哥发出了不合时宜的丧笑，一点也不羞涩地对他说，“那请你鼓起勇气，不要总是敢做不敢当，像个小笨蛋。”  
宋旻浩有点不好意思地跟在他后面，一时间，他们两个变得安静。在电梯上行的时候，金秦禹听到后面细微的声音。  
“对不起。”  
“没关系的。”  
“我是敢做不敢当的笨蛋，因为害怕你拒绝，所以一直拖到了今天。百万之日里，我也不敢告诉你我喜欢你，即使明天就会重新开始，因为我很怕你拒绝我以后，我会再也没有面对这个循环的勇气。”  
“旻浩呀……”  
金秦禹这样问他，宋旻浩不知道他要说什么，因为怕电梯里的监控镜头，所以只搁着衣服去勾他的一根手指，然后听他说话。  
“现在有灯，有监控摄像，我不敢吻你，等回家我就可以吻你了。”  
他这样说。  
“如果今天真的要重复一百万天的话，只要你想，我就可以每天给你一个吻。”  
“你现在有面对百万之日的勇气了吗？”  
宋旻浩深吸一口气。  
“嗯。”

57  
“现在离5点59分还有六个小时……”回到家以后，宋旻浩看了看时间，“明天会重启的话，这就是我今天见到你的最后六个小时了。”  
“没关系，你明天还会继续见到我。”  
宋旻浩捏捏他的手，对他说：“有时候我在怀疑，第一天的你和第一百天的你是不是同一个你，一百多天了，我没法跟你们说我每一天的经历，但是我有时候会嫌烦，所以在跟你们相处的时候惹你们生气，也有时候会放飞自我，见到谁就强吻谁，还闹过一阵子的自杀，所以我也不知道，今天见到的你和明天的你是不是算是同一个……”  
“当然算同一个啦！你拿同样的问题去问今天的我和明天的我，都会给你同一个答案的，今天的我和明天的我的差别只有今天这一天啊。”  
“那……”宋旻浩有点不安地绞着手指，“我得跟你坦诚一件事……”  
金秦禹有点防备地倒退一步：“我们才刚在一起，你就想跟我坦诚一件事？天哪，你不会是出轨了吧？可是我们才刚刚在一起啊？”  
“我没有！是关于你的事情……”宋旻浩纠结着说。  
“这件事我一直不敢跟前些天的你说，今天才敢告诉你的，主要是想跟你道歉……循环第六天的时候……”  
金秦禹好奇地歪头看他，他更不好意思了。  
“第六天的时候，我们已经睡过了！”  
“啊？”  
金秦禹夸张地张大嘴巴，瞪大眼睛，整个人非常像迪士尼的人物形象。  
“你跟我表白过了？”  
“没有……”  
“蛤？那是你强迫我的？”  
“也不算……”  
“我强迫你的？”  
“不是……”  
“那我为什么要和你睡啊！”  
宋旻浩看着金秦禹摊手问他，有点纠结地说：“我也不知道哥为什么愿意和我睡……我也没有表白，也没有强迫，是我吻你，你没有拒绝我，我做什么你都没有拒绝我……你也没有怪我，但我一定让你伤心了。”  
金秦禹的表情更迷惑了。  
“今天的哥能知道第六天的哥的心态吗？”  
“你这可太为难我了！”金秦禹拍了一下正在期待地看着他的宋旻浩的脑门，沉吟了片刻，对他说：“那再睡一次看看吧。”

58  
对于这个哥哥，同事，朋友，同居人，这位集多重关系于一体的人，宋旻浩一直默认他们的关系亲密非比寻常，除了性关系，他们和恋人几乎没有两样，甚至比恋人更亲密——恋人结婚的时候都可能会为了财产而大打出手，但他和金秦禹一直都有着各种利益关系，且从未有过矛盾。  
当他们的多重关系中，骤然多出“恋人”的选项时，宋旻浩并没有过度的实感。直到金秦禹对他这样说，他才意识到现在已经没有任何事情会阻挡他和住在隔壁的哥哥的亲密关系——因为他们就是这样亲密无间的爱人。  
还没等宋旻浩反应，金秦禹就笑着摆手：“我开玩笑哈哈哈哈哈……”  
他好像很紧张。宋旻浩想。  
“我今晚可以和你睡吗？”他问道，不动声色地将话题从过火的边缘勉强拉回去。  
“可以啊。”金秦禹顺着他的话题说，“你平时也经常去找我睡啊。”  
话是这样说，但当他们一切收拾妥当，躺在金秦禹的床上时，宋旻浩依然因为这一天内发生的巨大变化而感到兴奋和紧张——虽然明天会重新开始。  
“哥，你睡了吗？”他在黑暗中问金秦禹。  
“没有，我哪有这个刚躺下就睡着的本事。”  
宋旻浩凑过去，把他抱在怀里，哥哥也配合地蜷缩起来，仿佛一团柔软的物质坠入海洋，宋旻浩整个人都变得晕乎乎，小声凑在他耳边说：“我明天还是会对你表白的。”  
“那我们两个约好了。”借着外面的光，宋旻浩能看到金秦禹在抬头看他：“你一定要告诉我才行。”  
“嗯。”宋旻浩说。  
“我肯定要告诉你的，我早就该告诉你了，我以前看到你的时候，会觉得心里很暖和，现在才知道是因为我喜欢你。”  
他记得二十出头时，看着被迫女装的哥哥时，脑子里一闪而过的绮念，记得他执拗的宣称哥哥是个漂亮的人，为的是将自己和其他人划分开来，也记得某天夜晚回家时，哥哥在沙发上团成一团，安静地在睡眠中等他回家，于是他那一刻想抱他。  
“我一直都喜欢你的，以前从来不敢告诉你，但以后我每天都要对你说一次。”  
宋旻浩刚说完这句话，就感觉到金秦禹猛然起身，他目光灼灼，手部肌肤滚烫，俯视着自己，对他说：“我也爱你，你必须在重新循环之前吻我才行。”

59  
这仿佛一句隐晦的暗语，尽管那其中的感情蓬勃热烈——宋旻浩不受控制的翻身把他压在床上，和他接吻。  
宋旻浩将手伸到哥哥的睡衣里，急迫地解开他的扣子，金秦禹环抱住他的脖子，两人共享那一点因为热切地接吻而变得稀薄的氧气，当欲望产生时，他能感受到自己和哥哥身体的变化。此刻，他闭着眼睛也能看到，被捂住耳朵也能听到，嘴唇里品尝到金秦禹的味道，手上接触到他滚烫的皮肤——他们就这样融化成为了两滩为欲望所支配的普通肉体，在爱情中交缠和给予，共享同一套五感。  
“你会不舒服吗？”宋旻浩感觉自己的大脑正在努力拉住最后一根弦，防止它轰然断掉后，给他心爱的恋人带来什么不好的体验——反倒是金秦禹带着一脸讶异的表情看他，似乎是惊讶于他这一贯以来的温柔和保护。接着金秦禹对他摇摇头，舔了一下他的嘴唇：“做你想做的就行，我都喜欢。”  
那根弦就这样断掉了。最后一颗扣子是被撕扯开来的，这是第一步，剩下的都是顺理成章。宋旻浩口袋里有勉强可以充作润滑的东西，他费劲地在掉落在地上的衣服口袋里拿出来——虽然是草率了一点，但他一刻钟都忍不住了。  
难道他不是在两年前就开始忍耐的吗？甚至于他在六年前就开始忍耐，而他居然一直拖到了现在，也让哥哥等到了今天。  
所以他们理当在此刻相爱，在每一天，在每一个2019年1月13日，在余生的每一天里，他们应当像今天的夜晚一样用力相爱。

60  
金秦禹的呻吟声逐渐明晰，宋旻浩是有经验的，他依然记得金秦禹哪里敏感，那些敏感的地方被他印上粉红色的吻，那温软甜蜜的皮肤下，血管在兴奋地跳动，宋旻浩看不到自己，但是能明显看到，哥哥的脸上泛出旖旎的红晕，当他听到自己那点不自觉泄露的呻吟时，忍不住同时伸出两只手挡住脸颊。  
“我要进去了。”宋旻浩贯彻着做一个优秀爱人的策略，咬了一下金秦禹的耳朵，在他耳边告诉他。  
他看过哥哥的身体，知道哥哥的温度，了解他自己都不了解的每一处沟壑，比起头一次来，他已经知道该怎样才能使金秦禹不会疼痛——这一点从他的表情上就能看出来，金秦禹细细的胳膊搂住他的脖子，凑到他耳边，对他说，好舒服。  
就像水温在某一刻变得沸腾，宋旻浩内心连绵的爱意也在此刻沸腾，他猛然间用力，并且一直保持着足够的速度与力道，将这样的爱具现化为一阵疯狂的顶弄与碾磨，换来金秦禹骤然拔高的呻吟。  
“旻浩你，你得轻点……”金秦禹这么对他说，而当宋旻浩认真地放轻了动作之后，他却又不满足地凑近，贴近身边这团沸腾的热源。  
“又要轻一点，又一直往我这边靠过来，哥到底想要什么呀……”他刮一下金秦禹的鼻尖，笑着调笑他。  
被他这样笑话的金秦禹瞪他一眼，因为泛红的眼眶而没有任何威慑力。  
他就像一只软乎乎的白色兔子，宋旻浩忽然产生了这个想法，与此同时他内心的恶趣味又开始作祟，然后停止了动作，对金秦禹说：“如果哥哥觉得我做得不好，那就自己来吧。”  
他是没在意金秦禹会不会真的自己来，反正他也只是恶趣味地想逗弄这只可爱的兔子而已，但金秦禹真的翻了个身，有点委屈地舔吻他的嘴唇，在穿过钉子的洞那里停留许久，然后自己找准位置要坐上去。  
“旻浩做得很好的……”  
他就这样说。  
金秦禹在拍照的时候，喜欢抬起头，垂着眼睛向下看，没什么表情，也没什么情感流露。但仅仅是往下看也足够漂亮了——甚至可以说这是他很好看很好看的一个角度，他一定是深知这一点才会总是这样拍照。宋旻浩这样想。  
而现在这个美好的角度却被他用在了最不应该用的地方，他骑在宋旻浩的身上耸动身体时，也是这样微微抬起头，垂着一双潋滟的眼睛。画面却又比拍画报的时候香艳的多。他曾经被Cody涂上的腮红此刻真的变成潮红了，这红色正好迎合了他体内的热涌，宋旻浩双手扶住金秦禹的胯部，顺应着金秦禹上下的动作，也摸到了他的汗水，那说不定就在他肩胛上流下来的，顺着脊柱腰窝一直流向尾椎，再流到交合的部位，和那些黏腻的体液融为一体，黏糊糊地昭示着爱情——在爱情故事发生以后，宋旻浩所认为的，以前昭示着的罪孽与羞耻，统统变成了爱情。炽热的，不甚美观的性器官是爱情，浑浊的体液是爱情，破碎的呻吟是爱情，交缠的肉体是爱情，不可见光的性欲是爱情……  
我爱你，我爱你，我真的爱你。  
他这样想着，也是这样说得。  
“mino，旻浩，亲爱的，宝贝……”他胡乱叫着他的名字，然后哭出了声音。  
“我不想忘记你，我不想在明天把今天忘记……天哪，我怎么能忘了今天呢，我爱你，我……”他哭得让宋旻浩不知道是他难过，还是自己把他操哭了，慌乱地直起身体，于是金秦禹就变成了分开双腿，跨坐在他身上的动作，双腿在他的身后交缠，身体却由器官连接在一起。宋旻浩抚摸着他单薄的背部叫他宝贝，当他叫他宝贝的时候，那种亲密的称呼所带来的前所未有的亲近感使他极其熨帖——他就是他的宝贝啊。宋旻浩想。  
金秦禹睁开眼睛，那双眼睛里蓄着眼泪，脸上也挂着眼泪，委屈地撇着嘴叫他名字，宋旻浩忽然想起来姜昇润对他说得话，你不觉得这个哥特别喜欢对你撒娇吗。他终于彻底领悟到这一点，其实金秦禹真的给了他很多他们两个都不曾察觉的暗示，但是一旦意识到了这种暗示的存在，金秦禹在他面前做得一切都和爱情挂了钩。  
“你是在对我撒娇吗宝贝？”宋旻浩就这样说着，动作也没有停止。面前的漂亮人物被撞击地上下耸动，却黏糊糊地抱上来，本来软趴趴的汗湿头发在点头的时候颤颤巍巍，很小声地对他说“嗯”。  
他这个坦诚的语气差点让宋旻浩缴械，老天啊，他怎么能做到又害羞又坦诚的？宋旻浩带着发现了新的宝物的惊喜心情，像给幼稚园的小孩子奖励一样，给了他一个可爱的吻。

61  
临睡前的金秦禹抱着他的脖子对他说：“如果明天醒过来，依然是今天的话，你就告诉我你爱我。”  
他在宋旻浩的脸上吻了一下，表情虔诚地说：“我会答应的，我一定会答应的。”  
宋旻浩的内心变得柔软无比——准确地说，是当他意识到那个两年前温热的吻并非是梦境的时候，他就仿佛踩上了云端。带着这样柔软的心情去触碰金秦禹，那本来就温暖柔软的躯体变得仿佛是水——想让哥哥在我的手掌中化开，而现在，他的的确确在我的手中化开了。  
宋旻浩一时间忘记了自己弟弟的身份，他用手指去刮金秦禹的鼻梁，说，秦禹你就这么确定呀，如果我没有好好追求你呢，如果我追你的时候惹你生气了呢，秦禹呀，我的宝贝……  
金秦禹用鼻尖蹭着宋旻浩的鼻尖，用他精巧的鼻头去找寻宋旻浩鼻尖上的那颗痣，然后对他说：“不，我就是知道我会愿意的。”当他准确地用鼻尖对上那颗痣的时候，他有点不好意思地笑了：“我一直都愿意的。”  
“因为我爱你。”金秦禹亲他一下。  
“我很爱你。”又亲他一下。  
“我最爱你了。”  
第一百三十九天的百万之日，由金秦禹的三个吻宣布谢幕。  
这是延迟了两年的亲吻，那个几年前夏威夷的燥热夜晚在今天归于终结，在这个反复了许多遍的1月13日，在朋友们的关切下，在最终被验证的证据确凿的爱意中，彻底画上了句点。  
百万之日要过百万次的话，宋旻浩想，我准备好了一百万次的告白。  
生命力总有很多意外的收获。也许圆形的地球只是麦哲伦在环球航行中的意外收获，可这却成为了艰难旅途中最珍贵的东西。住在隔壁的哥哥也是他的意外收获。  
那是宋旻浩画出的最骄傲的作品，不受因果律所束缚，不被三段论所定义，那是他的爱情。  
哥哥是我的爱情。  
秦禹什么都知道，却没有说。  
而我爱他，所以要在明天说出来，让他知道。  
明天会是怎样呢。  
他在陷入百万之日的怪圈后，第一次期待地闭上眼睛。

62  
宋旻浩没有等来已经习惯的，窒息的感觉。这反倒让他不怎么习惯了。  
他感受到怀里温热的身体，脑海中产生了一个念头。  
这个念头让他兴奋紧张，他睁开了一只眼睛，看到了本应该压在自己的被子上，但现在却全身赤裸着，缩在自己怀里的第四只猫。  
变回来了。  
看了看手机日期，确认了今天的确不是1月13日，他终于确定，在第一百三十九个百万之日结束后，宋旻浩终于走进了1月14日冬日的清晨。  
他忽然不知道该说什么，也不知道用怎样的方式来表达喜悦，就把金秦禹抱得很紧很紧，然后也没管他还没醒过来的现状，去吻他的嘴唇。  
被你闷了一百三十九次，总得让我找还一次吧！  
然后金秦禹在窒息感中醒过来，因为窒息感而变得泪水迷蒙的大眼睛有点懵地看着宋旻浩，然后他变得极度惊喜，长大了嘴巴却半天没有说出话，宋旻浩激动地恨不得泪流满面：“我懂的，我懂的秦禹，我们成功了，我们离开了百万之日……”  
终于金秦禹缓过来，惊喜地揽着宋旻浩的脖子，对他大喊：“反正优胜是金请夏！”  
他居然还能记得暗号！哥哥不愧是临危不乱的真男人！  
瑞斯拜！  
虽然短暂地宕机了一下，但是金秦禹很快就都反应过来，然后抱着。  
“你呀，你不要以为和我在一起了就可以不叫我哥哥，我可没说同意……”金秦禹扯着宋旻浩的两颊肉（可惜宋旻浩最近的瘦削程度已经不足以支撑起他想扯他脸的心情了），但是笑得太开心了，让他这句话没有一点哥哥的气场。  
那宋旻浩自然不答应地继续捏着他的脸，对他说“秦禹秦禹秦禹秦禹秦禹秦禹我就是要这样叫，你不要忘记你现在可是我男朋友，我的男朋友我想怎么叫就怎么叫……”他摇头晃脑的，浅浅的黄毛乱得像鸡窝，金秦禹觉得他非常可爱，就也跟他一起反复叫“mino弟弟”。  
虽然画面很智障，但宋旻浩心里的幸福简直可以溢出地球。  
只要mino一个人给人人献出一点幸福，世界就能变成美好的人间了！  
幸福是被从楼上俯冲下来的姜昇润打断的，这个奶里奶气的弟弟显然兴奋过度了，一边以拔山倒树的架势狂奔下楼，一边嘴里高喊着宋旻浩的名字和一句话。  
开玩笑，这可是姜昇润啊。这可是只要他拿着话筒的手微微抬起，所有正在观看winner视频的粉丝都要迅速把音量键滑下的主唱巨嗓姜昇润啊！  
一时间，楼里的人都被一句话的音波冲击了耳膜：“宋旻浩！反正优胜是金请夏啊！！！”  
很快李昇勋也加入了这场高音大对决，两个人喊着羞耻的暗号冲进宋旻浩的房间，用老话说就是，如同拖拉机上山轰轰烈烈的冲过来，然后高呼：“mino！反正优胜是金……”  
姜昇润和李昇勋的声音仿佛断了电的老式收音机和熄了火的摩托，两个人一脸懵逼地看着眼前的场景。  
那当然就是半裸着并且昭示着被子底下的身体是全裸的两个人，姜昇润甚至还用那双可爱有神的小眼睛看到了金秦禹脖子上星星点点的吻痕，而李昇勋更是注意到了宋旻浩胸前一道很明显的抓痕，印在蓝玫瑰上，彰显着纹身持有者昨天到底做了些什么事。  
“反正优胜是……金……”姜昇润反应过来以后，觉得这个微妙的早上说人家姑娘的名字不太好，于是改了口，“是金秦禹……”  
李昇勋拉着这个操心而体贴的弟弟屁滚尿流地跑出宋旻浩的房间，并利落地在外面锁上了门。  
伴随着哐当一声，金秦禹反应过来：“你们把门打开啊！”  
“哥！你嗓子都哑成这样了！快别喊话了！抓紧最后一点时间养养嗓子吧！我这是在帮你拖延时间！”  
李昇勋，我记住你了。金秦禹在心里吐槽。  
“秦禹，你嗓子真的哑了。”还有个没大没小的罪魁祸首在旁边补刀。  
“谁害得我的嗓子哑了呀，好在今天没有打歌，不然这个状态唱歌可能会有放送事故……”金秦禹想着那个画面，忍不住缩了缩脖子。  
他话没说完，被宋旻浩一把捞过去亲吻：“可是昨天一直黏着我不让我停下的人是你哎……”  
“但我也让你停下了，我不是哭着求你停下的？但是你并不听我的……严格来说你从来都不听我的，虽然我是你哥。”  
说出这句话的金秦禹感到牙酸，就夸张地捂住自己的脸颊：“太肉麻了，我居然还能这么说话，看来mino你以后需要经常监督我，大概我恋爱的时候什么傻话都说得出来。”  
“我喜欢你的傻话。”宋旻浩继续亲他，感觉的确有点腻味过头，心里却高兴地像水果气泡水，一直在往上冒着甜蜜的泡，说话的时候感到牙酸和甜味爆炸——恋爱真好啊，他想。  
“其实你说什么我都喜欢听，虽然我不听你的，但是我在认真听你说话，不听你的是因为你太可爱了，就连不爽的表情都很可爱，我想让你有更多表情，虽然你没有表情的时候也很好看。”  
以前的宋旻浩没想过自己会变成与恋人频繁亲吻的人，感觉没有这样肉麻的必要。但他现在却感激发现了人类之间可以亲吻的天才，不然这么多的喜欢都不知道要怎样表达，让对方感知。  
就像他在经历了一场旷日持久的土拨鼠日战役后，在胜利的早晨反复亲吻自己最喜欢的哥哥，这样的肉麻变成了恋人之间的密语，仿佛只有亲吻才能表达自己满溢出来的喜欢，于是他在金秦禹的脸上又亲了好几次，金秦禹很配合地抬头让他亲，大眼睛笑成了两条缝，对他说：“旻浩真的是世界上最会谈恋爱的人了，可以一直喜欢我吗？”  
“我当然会一直喜欢你。”

63  
在吃午饭时，他们自然接受了来自姜昇润和李昇勋的眼神审视，姜昇润带着一脸鄙视的表情盯着宋旻浩被衣服里那道若隐若现的抓痕，而李昇勋则在听到金秦禹有点哑的声音后，发出啧啧啧的声音。  
“所以还是老一套，所谓的百万之日跟土拨鼠之日没有半点区别，你只要找你喜欢的人上床之后就可以了。”姜昇润说。  
“我们第六天就上床了，那时候我可没有走出来。”  
“蛤？”李昇勋一脸卧槽。“你们第六个百万之日就上床了？你干了什么宋旻浩？”  
“蛤？你还是人吗宋旻浩？”姜昇润永远都会在适当的时候和宋旻浩划清界限。  
“你们都很惊讶对不对……我也很惊讶……”金秦禹扶着脸摇头，“宋旻浩说他当时并没有和我告白，但是我还是和他上床了，你们懂我心中的痛吗，太在意了，我在完全不知道的情况下就已经和宋旻浩上过床了，而且我永远不知道我当时是怎么想的，太在意了，我太在意了……”  
“哦！”李昇勋忽然一拍脑袋：“是不是要你们两个告白在一起才可以终结百万之日？”  
宋旻浩忽然一拍脑袋，说：“我有一个设想。也许百万之日不是只针对我一个人的，而是针对我和秦禹两个人的。”  
姜昇润也一拍宋旻浩的脑袋，说：“也许是针对我们四个人的？”  
金秦禹也一拍宋旻浩的脑袋说：“也许是针对我们这个公司的？”  
李昇勋想了想，感觉自己只拍了自己的脑袋很是吃亏，可是又不知道该说什么，就也对着宋旻浩的脑袋拍了一巴掌。  
“你们都拍我脑袋做什么？”宋旻浩捂着头。  
“你趁人之危！我本来以为你昨天才上了你哥，结果你早就上了你哥了啊？！”李昇勋痛心疾首。然后把金秦禹拽到他身边去。  
“请你保守一点，李昇勋先生。不要对我的男朋友动手动脚。”宋旻浩严肃地对李昇勋说。  
“对，我现在是有家室的人了。”金秦禹也开玩笑。  
“噫。”李昇勋又把金秦禹推回去了，“我才不稀罕对有家室的人下手呢。”  
“所以是为什么呢？”姜昇润依然沉浸在百万之日的问题里不能自拔。  
“其实……”宋旻浩说，“我脑子里有个想法。我昨天晚上睡觉前的最后一个念头是……”  
他话还没说完，就被姜昇润打断了：“我不想知道你最后一个念头是什么！我怕你会说出‘我哥真好睡’之类的虎狼之词……”  
“请昇润尼不要总是想些乱七八糟的东西好吗？你自己说你还是个孩子的！”金秦禹拍了一下姜昇润的脑袋，像是要把他那些乱七八糟的想法都拍出脑袋似的。  
“我当然没想这个，我睡觉前只是很期待明天的到来。”宋旻浩也忍不住打断姜昇润对自己的揣测。  
“我觉得百万之日变得很有意思，每天跟他表白，看他不同的反应一定很有趣，我脑子里已经列出了几百个好玩的告白计划了。”  
“是我让你对明天充满期待吗？”金秦禹歪头看他，带着甜蜜蜜的笑。  
“是的。你让百万之日变得很有意义。”

64  
尽管姜昇润很担心他们两个人的关系会被人发现，但他们两个的保密工作做得不错，这对他们来说其实很容易，因为他们本来就很亲密，只要控制住自己，不在镜头前和工作人员面前接吻就可以了，而他们根本就不担心没有时间接吻的问题——回到家里有的是时间，莫说接吻，想做什么都没人看的见，猫咪除外。  
百万之日的对宋旻浩的影响持续了好一阵子。比如他会在早晨醒来的时候回想起被闷醒的感觉，在意识到自己已经回归正确的时间线之后，发现在身边还没醒过来的哥哥（在一起以后，他经常会晚上跑到隔壁去睡觉，或者把住在隔壁的人拉到自己床上来），感觉很亏，于是用一个热辣的舌吻堵住哥哥的呼吸——有点坏心眼的报复行为却因为进行时的恋爱关系而变得理所当然，金秦禹心里苦，觉得自己只闷了宋旻浩一天，却从此以后每天都被亲吻搞得气喘吁吁，算是吃了亏了。可是他又不敢说，因为宋旻浩比他委屈地多，而他又对这个弟弟委屈的表情招架不住，也就每天都任由他把他亲醒，心情好了还能附赠一个清晨的不良运动。  
再比如宋旻浩看到one时就会想到“百万”和“一天”的较量，他甚至想为one写一首歌曲，来感激自己终于走出了百万之日  
比如宋旻浩每次见到金请夏的时候，都会对她充满了敬意。  
您在我心里，已经连拿了一百三十九一位。  
您是最优秀的！  
但百万之日留下的好处要更多。完美的恋爱生活就是其中之一。对宋旻浩来说，当跳脱出循环不变的一天后，每天都变得无比新鲜，普通的恋爱在平凡的生活中变得熠熠生辉；而对于金秦禹来说，他不知道宋旻浩被困在百万之日的具体心境，但他可以看到弟弟因为崭新的一天而雀跃幸福，所以他也感到幸福——百万之日对他来说，就好像荒芜的山坡被一只可爱的熊带来了种子，动物消失不见后，种子却盛放出一阵温柔的花香。

65  
“旻浩你能不能再告白一次呢？”有天，金秦禹这么问他。“因为你之前的告白让我很高兴，所以你可以再告白一次吗？就像你之前说的一样，哪怕过一百万天，你也会给我告白。今天可以再告诉我一次吗？”  
金秦禹笑眯眯盘腿坐在沙发上，身边围着三只猫咪，语气温和而甜蜜，仿佛在撒娇一样。  
宋旻浩忽然有了一种奇异的冲动。  
“那我跪下咯。”  
他走到沙发前，握着金秦禹的手，还没等金秦禹反应过来，就单膝跪在了地上，就像他总在演唱会上做的一样——不同的是以前有很多人可以看到，这次却只有一个人能看到。也许就是这样，金秦禹的反应才和演唱会上不一样，他当时可没有现在这么不好意思。当时的他非常坦然，现在却满脸通红，有点不好意思地拉他的手：“你为什么突然跪下……”  
宋旻浩手里没有戒指，心情却如同在求婚。  
他说，你是我的宝物。  
“你让你对每一天都充满了期待感。我简直就像自己完成了环球航行的麦哲伦一样啦。”  
“百万之日过一天也好，过一百万天也罢，余下的生命有十万天也好，有一天也罢。”他说。  
“我都想和你在一起。”  
“好吗？”  
这个没有戒指，却如同求婚一样的仪式在此刻定格，因为金秦禹通红着脸，对他说：“好啊。”  
他把手搁到宋旻浩的手掌上，说：“之前一直没有跟你说过，今天我才觉得应该好好对你说一下。”  
“我很感谢百万之日，不得不说它解救了我们两个，被困了一百多天的你，被困了两年的我，但自从这个循环发生了，我才意识到我们一直都在经历着最有趣的时间。”  
相爱的人能在一起是多美妙的事情啊，无论是否循环，当相爱的人在一起时，多么普通平凡的生活都变得很有趣。  
其实我们每天都过着millions day不是吗？  
今天多好啊，明天多好啊。  
金秦禹忍不住蹭过去亲吻宋旻浩的嘴唇，然后笑着对他说：“旻浩，Happy millions day。”

End  
（不知道有没有番外了）


End file.
